Services provided by the Tissue Analysis Core Laboratory are technical and professional.The Core is vital to the Program Project as all of the individual Projects will utilize the services and resources of the Core. The services include: Aim 1. Collection and analysis of Prostate Tumor tissue and cellular samples. Aim 1.1) the continued collection of frozen normal and neoplastic prostate tissue specimens from radical prostatectomies in an appropriate manner to ensure optimal nucleic acid and protein preservation. This is performed in a manner such that patient care is not compromised. Aim 1.2) the performance of routine histology on cell culture, xenograft, mouse models, and clinical human prostate tissue specimens. In addition, Dr. Frierson will use his expertise as a pathologist to examine the prostate glands of transgenic mice to determine histopathologic changes induced by the genetic modifications. Aim 1.3) the performance of immunohistochemistry and the characterization of antibodies, to determine their utility in frozen tissue sections and in formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded material with and without using methods of epitope retrieval. Dr. Frierson will use his immunohistochemical expertise to determine optimal reagent conditions and antibody staining in cell culture, xenograft, mouse models, and clinical human prostate cancer specimens Aim 1.4) selection, preparation, and procurement of cells for laser microdissection. In prostates of transgenic mice, Dr. Frierson will perform laser microdissection of selected cells for molecular analysis. Aim 2. Bone histology and histomorphometry will be performed on xenograft mouse models of prostate cancer. Bone samples will be processed and analyzed by Dr. Guise to assess the bone metastases phenotype and to quantitate tumor burden, and osteoclast and osteoblast activity. All of the data generated by CORE C will be submitted to the PROSTA interactive searchable database that will be designed by CORE A. Submission of data from CORE C to this common data repository and retrieval system will better integrate the programmatic interactions between CORE C and all Projects and Cores.